


Mixed Up Mess

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both boys are mixed up and need to do some thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Up Mess

Mixed Up Mess  
By Patt

Summary: Both of the guys are mixed up and need to do some thinking.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Stupid men.   
Word Count: 1280

It might be too soon, but Blair Sandburg was fairly certain that he was totally in love with Jim Ellison. About two months before that day, he had realized he liked Jim in a different way. The only problem was Jim didn’t know and Jim couldn’t feel the same way. Of this, Blair was certain. 

Every morning Blair longed to kiss Jim and had to think of horrible things to keep from having Jim smell his pheromones. It was getting old. Maybe it was time to move on. Blair knew that he couldn’t live another two months in this same state. And there was Jim watching him, knowing something was up. Jim was no dummy, but he also was so straight you could use him as a ruler. There were going to be no exchanges of longing or love talk. Nope, it was time for Blair to move on. 

“Chief, is something wrong? Your heartbeat is beating triple time. What’s going on?” Jim asked. 

“I have something to tell you and I hope you won’t take it personally,” Blair started. 

“Go on…”

“I’ve decided that I need my own space. I mean, I’ll still work with you and go places on the weekend with you, but I think we have a little too much together time, sometimes. I’ve got to find a decent apartment where I can be me and have some quiet down time all to myself,” Blair explained. 

You could have knocked Jim over with a feather. He was shocked. What in the hell had happened in the last few weeks to bring this on? Jim was going to have to think about it without Blair to distract him. Jim couldn’t seem to think much at all these days and hoped that while Blair was in court, Jim could do exactly that. You see, Jim Ellison was in love with his very straight roommate. Jim realized he needed to say something or Blair would think something was wrong. 

“I understand if that’s what you need, then go for it. But always know that this is your home, Blair. And I will miss you if you leave,” Jim said. 

“That’s so nice, Jim. Thanks. I’m going to look at three places after I get out of court today and see if I can find something decent. Keep your fingers crossed,” Blair said. 

“I wish you the best, Blair. Never doubt that.”

“Thanks, I never do doubt it. Now, I have to leave for court, or they’ll put ‘me’ in jail.”

“Have a good day, I’ll make a nice dinner tonight so don’t worry about it,” Jim added. 

“See you later, Jim.” Blair walked out the front door, somewhat relieved that it went as well as it did. Blair had really thought Jim was going to fight him on it. But he didn’t. Maybe it really was time for a change.

~~~~~

Jim went in to clean the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw a cold, empty man staring back and realized that he would have never gotten Blair Sandburg. Blair was a jewel and Jim was a lump of coal. _Blair would probably be lucky to get away from me._ Jim gave up on cleaning the bathroom and instead sat down on the sofa in the living room because it was time to think. 

Jim thought about the last week and if he noticed anything odd going on with Blair. Jim realized that there was something going on. Blair had been nervous every morning and every night for about two weeks or more. Jim found him jumpy and pacing a lot like he used to when he didn’t know Jim that well. What was going on? Did Blair find someone and was afraid to tell Jim about it? Jim hoped that Blair would never be afraid to tell him anything, because his ears and heart were always open to what Blair said. 

Jim thought about what Blair had said about being by himself and having down time and laughed out loud. Blair was always in the middle of everything around there. Why would he change his actions? Blair didn’t want to be alone. Blair probably wanted some privacy for his new lover. Jim didn’t remember smelling anyone on him for a month or more, but maybe Jim was wrong. Blair did need to have some privacy and that was that. 

Jim got off the sofa and fell to his knees, dizziness overtaking him and that was the last thing he remembered.

~~~~~

Blair had called the loft four times and Jim’s cell phone three times and Jim wasn’t answering. Blair was getting worried, so as soon as he was done in court, he rushed back to the loft to check on Jim. Jim didn’t seem to be himself that morning and maybe Blair was just hoping that Jim would take the news well. Maybe he didn’t. Well, Blair would find out soon enough. He was almost home. As he pulled into the parking lot at the loft, he saw Jim’s truck and knew that Jim was here. _Damn it, why wasn’t he answering?_

Blair flew up the stairs and unlocked their door and saw Jim lying on the floor and freaked out. “Jim, come on, man. Jim…”

Blair made sure he was alive and then thanked God, quietly for that and knew he had to bring Jim out of the zone. Blair rubbed his back, soothingly and whispered sweet words that Jim would like to hear. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I take it you didn’t want me to move after all. I’m so sorry. I won’t move, I’ll stay. Now come back to me and blink those eyes for me,” Blair continued to whisper.

Jim opened up his eyes and asked, “You’re not moving?”

“No, Jim. This is my home and I have a feeling that we need to do some talking about how we feel about each other. Right?”

“Right, I don’t want you ever to leave again. This is your home and I would be lost without you in it,” Jim said, easily. 

“But Jim, I can’t stay if there isn’t more for me here. I don’t want to be just your best friend. I want to be your mate. How do you feel about that?” Blair asked. 

“I looked at myself in the mirror and knew I was an empty shell of a man and couldn’t make it without you. I would love to be your mate. We could move everything upstairs tonight,” Jim suggested. 

“Sounds like a winner to me, Jim. You would never be an empty shell of a man, even if for some reason I had to leave. You have to promise that you will be fine no matter what, but as long as I have a say in it, we’ll be together. Do we have to tell Simon?” Blair wondered. 

“No, I suggest we lay low for awhile, and I do me lay.”

Blair snickered and then pulled Jim in for a kiss and helped him get up off the floor. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“Cool, we’re in love with each other, so we’re headed in the right direction,” Blair said, sweetly. 

“Let’s move everything upstairs. This is going to be easier than I thought,” Jim stated. 

And the moving commenced, followed by the good loving between two men that were so in love that they couldn’t see past anything else. 

Life was good. 

The end


End file.
